Demon Lords and Keyblades
by nyacat39
Summary: The world of Digimon is vast but full of darkness. It's no wonder the Heartless eventually set their sights on it. The Demon Lords will not have that, after all the world is theirs for the taking (Says Lucemon at least) so they attempt to stop them... (Rated T for Beelzemon's mouth.)


Hey everyone! This is Ulquihimefan1 of course. So this was an old Cross Over idea I had and reading through it, it's still pretty good. I'm thinking about continuing this when I get time between my other stories... if I can get enough favorites or positive reviews on it. Though this is also a pretty good story starter/prompt for a whole story. So if any of you writers want, feel free to write your own variation of this if you get inspired. Anyways Hope you enjoy as much as I did.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Start:**_

A lone figure crossed a darkened volcanic area at quick speeds on a motorcycle; a relaxed smile was across the being's face as he drove. The being had very light blue skin that was only visible on the lower half of the face, the top part was covered by a purple helmet that doubled as a mask, the being had three eyes all of them being red, the hair was a spiky pale blond that came from under the mask, his outfit was a tight leather top that showed off his toned muscles, a leather bomber jacket with a fluffy collar and a red bandanna tied around the left arm, his hands had gloves that had metal parts to protect his forearms and back of the hands while the fingers where sharp claws of the same metal, he also had black leather pants with metal as well and was being held up by two brown belts, a metal tail blew behind him as he drove and lastly he had combat boots with steel toes and three claws on both, his left one held a Berenjena shotgun and a second one was on the back of his jacket, this was the Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon. At first he was just relaxing until a DemiDevimon was about five seconds from ramming into his face that he pulled over and stopped only to have said bat-like Digimon, a DemiDevimon, fly up next to him.

"Lord Beelzemon, Master Lucemon has called for a meeting and sent me to get you!" to which Beelzemon sneered and gave the demon bat the bird.

"Tell him to go fuck himself," the demon biker growled which caused the bat to gulp then speak once again.

"M-Master Lucemon said you would do that so he gave you a choice, go to the human world for the meeting with him, Lady Lilithmon and Lord Leviamon or be here and under Barbamon's leadership for the meeting," this caused the biker to do something no other Digimon has seen him do, look deep in thought and weigh his options. On one hand he'd get to go to the human world and only have to deal with the asshole, fairly sexy lady and the lizard dog, OR he'd have to stay in this boring place and deal with old ugly ass, sleeping dog, and cloak freak… it wasn't really a choice for him in this matter and both he and the asshole Lucemon knew it.

"Fine, when the hell is this meeting?" Beelzemon asked knowing that if he didn't get there on time he'd have to deal with a ANOTHER long lecture till he fell asleep and would then proceed with a Paradise Lost Punch or the more painful Grand Cross to the bikers head to cause said biker to wake up and feel sore for the rest of the day.

"Um, seven minutes," with that said Beelzemon's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he speed away on the motorcycle he calls Behemoth at its top speed to the closest portal to the human world he could find.

...

Meanwhile in the human world, in the middle of a park stood two tall people while a giant lizard like creature's head poked out of the water, many people didn't even think the lizard was real but some people found the two people odd. One was a man with long blond hair that was mostly slicked back save for a big long strand in his face, the left half of his face had weird purple markings and atop his head was a white bird wing on the right and a black bat wing on the left, his eyes where an intimidating light blue, his outfit is a bit too hard to describe but it clearly shows and gives him an air of higher authority, the colors were black, white, red and gold while the left sleeve had more strange markings on it like his face and the left glove was white but ended in black claws, this was the Demon Lord of Pride Lucemon Chaos Mode.

The other was a woman wearing very regal looking clothing that was purple with gold accents and showed her impressive cleavage, she also had short black hair in a gold hair accessory that is once again hard to describe, coming from her back where two pairs of black bat wings one of which was large and protruded from her lower back had gold piercings on them and the other pair was up near her shoulder blades and much smaller, her eyes were a dark shade of grey and she wore make up that enhanced her beauty, this was the Demon Lord of Lust and the only female Lilithmon.

"He's going to be late again isn't he?" Lilithmon questioned while pulling out her golden right hand that held the Nazar Nails and inspected it in a bored fashion.

"Well he was going on a drive earlier, and if he's late then I'll just have to get the speech ready again," Lucemon said in an equally bored fashion, while behind him the lizard yawned in agreement. The lizard Digimon was like a gigantic Crocodile with red and blackish-grey scales while the fins on its legs and lines of scales on its back and twintails where blue, it's eyes were a startling yellow surrounded by red sclera, this was the Demon Lord of Envy, Leviamon. Before any of them could even blink the sounds of screaming humans and a loud engine were heard as the lord of Gluttony skidded his bike in front of them after jumping over a row of bushes and benches. The beast like Digimon in the water roared with amusement at the trick while the leader just facepalmed.

"Must you insist on constantly making entrances like that?" Lucemon growled and Lilithmon sighed at all the happenings of her fellow lords.

"Oi, fuck you at least I made it with a minute to spare!" the demon biker exclaimed while dismounting the bike while grumbling something about the leader being an "Annoying stuck up asshole" which caused said leader to twitch and glare.

"What was that trash, how would you like to say that to my face you uncouth bastard?" Lucemon growled venomously which caused Beelzemon to twitch and glare right back and before it could get any worst Lilithmon intervened.

"Both of you calm down, we're here for a meeting remember? God when will you two grow up and even slightly attempted to get along and work together?" the raven haired female asked as she always did, even when the three were rookies.

"When hell freezes over," both male Demon Lords growled only to be shut up from a loud roar from Leviamon who had grown tired of the fight and wanted to get this meeting over with, though it caused the other three lords to shiver slightly in fear of enraging the giant croc.

"Alright then, it's about our plans for this world here, it seems that someone's trying to beat us to it," Lucemon said in a dead serious tone, after getting over the shock, and tried to ignore Beelzemon who scoffed at the part where he said "our" and muttered "You mean your plan."

"Groaaaaa?" Leviamon called out, as if asking, who it would be only to be answered by the sight of what appeared to be a heart floating up in the air followed by screams and more hearts that follow.

"Them," Lucemon said while flexing his dark half's claws, and the rest looked over to see shadow-like beings with bug like antennae and golden eyes, not much else was describable for them other than Shadows.

"Phft, toughs weak ass things, easy clean up," Beelzemon said getting his favorite Brenjena shotguns out and a pleased smirk on his face.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you Beelzemon, you should never underestimate your opponents," Lilithmon said readying her Nazar Nails for battle.

"Roaaaaaaaroooo!" Leviamon roared while climbing out of the pond and exposing its massive size.

"From the information I've gathered from a few Digimon who came here before and have seen these things, if they get to your heart or core it's all over and you become one of them," Lucemon explained as his wings on his back coming out exposing eight angel wings and eight devil wings each on their respective sides and his darker half's claws flexed in anticipation.

"All I heard was, blah, blah, blah heart or core, blah, blah, blah one of them but who cares these weaklings are going DOWN!" Beelzemon shouted running into battle guns ablaze, literally, while the leader twitched and growled at the bikers openly mocking him once again.

"DAMN YOU BEELZEMON!" Lucemon yelled in rage going into battle himself, and taking his anger out on the Shadows.

"Toughs two will never change," Lilithmon sighed to herself while Leviamon snorted in agreement as they too went into the fray.

"HA, it's like shooting toughs pesky DemiDevimons, only these ones get back up!" Beelzemon laughed, his thirst for power and battle starting to take over as with his title as the lord of Gluttony, that thirst will never be filled for him.

 _That explains why so many of the messengers disappear and why others are too scared to go near him._ Leviamon thought using some of the best long range attacks that he knew on the Shadows and getting the same results as Beelzemon but not feeling the same as the biker either, instead feeling rather enraged.

"DIE, JUST DIE ALREADY!" Lucemon called out, losing his usual cool, and picturing his opponents as Beelzemon, his anger evident on his face as he hit each creature with Grand Cross attacks and a few Paradise Lost Punches at them as well. Out of all of the Demon Lords there the only one who had trouble was the Demon Lord of Lust, seeing as most of her attacks were close ranged and that was something she was trying to avoid since her last attack on close range ended in one almost getting to close to her digital core but the Shadow was affected by her Nazar Nail and was writhing on the ground in pain for a while till it slowly got back up.

 _I couldn't agree more with you at the moment Lucemon…_ Lilithmon thought backing up slightly from the numbers and everything seemed to freeze in place as a large heart began rising to the sky it even broke the biker's shooting time.

"What the fuck is with that shit?" Beelzemon asked looking up at the sky but was brought out by the revving of Behemoth's engine showing that it was concerned about something. That's when it happened, the world was literally going dark and people were being sucked up into the darkness, not only the humans though, some Digimon who had come to the human world beforehand where being sucked in as well. Leviamon roared as he felt his heavy being starting to feel the pull and the smaller, more humanoid type lords were feeling the effects much more.

Thinking as fast as possible Beelzemon rushed and stored Behemoth's data into his own core so he could call it back later, then grabbed Lilithmon who was shocked and then held onto one of Leviamon's tails. "Oi Stupid ass, grab on to something heavy like Levi here!" the demon biker yelled obviously to Lucemon who felt insulted and the crocodile like lord growled at his nickname and for the weight thing, while Lilithmon did not like the feeling of being touched without her permission. The Lord of Gluttony then growled. "Oi I'm actually TRYING to help your asses right now so get a move on and fucking grab something sturdy asshole!" Finally Lucemon complied but glared at the demon biker.

"Tell anyone I followed something you told me to do and I'll code you myself," The fallen angel growled while hanging onto one of Leviamon's legs.

 _What am I chopped liver? Seriously why are they using ME as support and not a TREE?_ Leviamon thought slightly seething that was until even he felt like he was finally being pulled into the vortex above the city. _In the infamous words of Beelzemon I quote, Oh Fuck._

"Oh fuck/hell," Beelzemon and Lucemon said simultaneously as they were pulled into the vortex along with the giant gator like Demon Lord. Beelzemon and Leviamon both woke up with a start and saw they were floating in darkness.

"Tha hell?" Beelzemon questioned out loud and heard a grunt in response from the giant red lizard that provided the only source of color that could be currently seen for what seemed like miles.

 _My thoughts exactly_. Leviamon thought his yellow eyes scanning the area for even a small point of vision. However before the other two Lords could wake up the darkness suddenly gave way to a blue sky and a dusty yellow floor below.

"Oh fuck," the biker bit out before the four lords all went plummeting to the soft ground below, they landed as follows: Lucemon's lower half underneath Leviamon, Lilithmon atop the lord of Envy and Beelzemon on his ass next to the dog pile.

"GAH! Leviamon I order you to, GET OFF ME!" The lord of Pride exclaimed waking up the instant they landed. Leviamon then let out a low roar to signify a form of apology as he got up with Lilithmon slowly regaining her bearings on his back still.

"HA sucks ta be you!" Beelzemon laughed while pointing at the fallen angel Digimon as he got up, slowly from his own painful landing.

"Ugh… where… are we?" Lilithmon asked as she finally got her bearings back. Her question made everyone finally start taking note of their surroundings. The yellow floor Beelzemon and Leviamon both originally saw was actually sand from the way their feet sunk into the ground and the imprints of their falls it left. The next thing they took notice to was a town not to far away, a town meant humans and for Lucemon, information.

"Leviamon stay here till we get information, Lilithmon… Beelzemon you two come with me to get information from that town," Lucemon ordered as he brushed sand off of him and once again stored his wings back into his data to obtain a more human look.

"Why the fuck should I listen ta ya?" Beelzemon growled, defiance glowing in his ruby colored eyes. Lucemon glared but before he could start another argument with the Demon Lord of Gluttony Lilithmon stepped in.

"Beelzemon, please. None of us recognize where we are and this isn't just for Lucemon this time, it's for all of us," Lilithmon explained, softening the glare from the biker. Beelzemon always had a soft spot for the Lord of Lust since their rookie years, even more so since the Locomon incident as they preferred to call it.

"Fine, but it's only for me ya got that!" Beelzemon declared as he shoot the leader a glare before walking off on his own to the town. Lucemon fumed before a reassuring hand touched his shoulder and he found himself calming at the sight of Lilithmon.

"Let him go on his own this time alright?"

"Fine, just this once."

The last two humanoid Digimon then began walking to the town as well leaving Leviamon alone and with nothing to do.

 _I guess I could always go swimming to pass the time… stupid Human World and not being able to go around casually…_ Leviamon thought to himself with a snarl before making his way into the beaches waters.

 _ **Which will you do Solo Adventure or Team Adventure?**_

* * *

So if this story does get enough love I will continue for sure, if not feel free to use this as a starting point for your own story.

Anyways please leave a Review and Favorite if you do like it!


End file.
